Afterlife
by zecoathediesel
Summary: This takes two month after the first movie and Oliver new life at Jenny's place.
1. New life

Oliver and Company

Afterlife

Ch 1. New Home

It's been about two months sense Oliver and Jenny were rescued from Sykes and his two Doberman, Roscoe and DeSoto. Oliver was still getting use to his new home, he's been a stay kitten for the most part, and was a very happy when he finally got a home.

Girl: Oliver!

Oliver's ears went up when he heard a voice he loved to hear; it was his owner Jenny Foxworth, she found Oliver when he was tangled from the car wire, and has took care of him ever sense.

Oliver jumped out of her bed and snuggled close to her.

Jenny: Nice to see you too, guess what, my mom and dad said I get to take you for a talk in the park today.

Oliver Meowed happily and Jenny chuckled.

Jenny: Okay I got to get ready, and then we'll go okay.

Poodle: Well looks like you get go somewhere today.

Oliver turned and saw the Foxworth's prized poodle Georgette. Georgette was a class type poodle, and six-time championing of each dog show, she didn't care so much for Oliver, but has time went on she start to respect him at least.

Oliver: Jenny going to take to park this afternoon.

Georgette: Well good for you, I would love to go myself, but I don't anyone to know what I'm babysitting a cat.

Oliver: And what's wrong with cats, Dodger and his gang are okay for letting me go with them.

Georgette: Well that's the thing they're not, oh how can I say this in the nicest way; they're not famous or well-known, so them walking or looking after someone like you is no big deal.

Oliver never liked Georgette stuck up attitude, he tried to ignore it sometimes, but other times it makes him mad.

Oliver: You're just saying that because you know they're better than you.

Georgette: I beg your pardon?! Who is the six-time championing around here, I can out run and outsmart those dogs anytime I want!

Oliver: At least they're not stuck-up like you are. They care for me, you only think about yourself.

Georgette: Now wait just a minute you, who help the dogs to break you and Jenny out of that where house?

Oliver: Okay you got a point there, but that still doesn't mean you can treat me or my friends like that. Georgette, why do you act like that sometimes?

Georgette looked at him, Oliver might not like her attitude, but he does care for her. Georgette looked away.

Georgette: It's none of your business! Can't I just act and be who I am?

Oliver was now confuse, she looked upset when she said that, now he could tell something wrong, but he didn't want to push her, he nuzzled her for a bit.

Oliver: I'm sorry, I was just wondering, you don't have to tell me.

Georgette looked at him, she felt a bit guilty.

Georgette: It's okay kid, I'm sorry I called you and your friends losers.

Oliver and Georgette looked and said nothing, just then Jenny came out of her room and saw them together.

Jenny: Hi Georgette I was going to take Oliver for a walk, do you want to come?

Georgette looked at Jenny then at Oliver; she shook her head, and went back to her, leaving Oliver to feel sorry for her. Jenny petted him.

Jenny: It's okay Oliver I'm sure she just tried she'll feel better soon.

So with that Jenny and Oliver left the house and got ready for their walk.


	2. Old Friends

Ch 2: Old Friends

Oliver and Jenny were having a fun time at the park, she brought his favorite string with her and they played and played all afternoon, they were having a wonderful time. As they were playing, Oliver couldn't help worrying about Georgette and her reaction to his question.

Oliver (Thinking): Something up with Georgette but I don't know what, she seemed too angry with that question I asked. What if see just like me and she didn't have a family? No, otherwise Jenny or her parents might never have met her. But what else is troubling her, I'm going to find out.

Jenny came back with Ice Cream for both her and Oliver, when she notice him looking worried, she couldn't help but to feel worried herself.

Jenny: Oliver, are you okay?

Oliver looked at her, she notice Jenny was worried, and felt bad for making her worried, he tried to smile, but Jenny knew something was up.

Jenny: Is this about Georgette?

Oliver looked down there was no use in hiding it, Jenny sat down and petted him.

Jenny: Oliver it's okay Georgette's, well you know, a bit upset that's all, she just not use on having another one staying and getting attention, most pets are like that, I'm sure she cares for you.

Oliver smiled a bit, she was right, deep down Georgette did care for Oliver, sure they might not always get along, but they each at respect for each other, but still there's must have been some reason on why Georgette acts the ways she does sometimes.

Jenny: You know Georgette wasn't always the way she is today; she used to be like you, happy and cheerful.

Oliver looked at her; he was right there was a reason on why Georgette was so stuck up, but what was it.

Jenny was about to speak when she heard a familiar sound.

Man: Well look it is, it's been a while hasn't it Jenny?

She turned around and saw it was Mr. Fagin, Jenny was happy to see him she ran up and hugged him, Mr. Fagin was a homeless guy, who lived in a boat down by the docks, he saved her from Sykes, and they have a strong friendship ever sense.

Oliver looked and heard a familiar sound too.

Dog: Well if isn't my favorite brother.

Oliver looked it was old and best friend Dodger, he looked he was goanna cry, he was glad to see him, he ran up son tackle him, causing them both to laughed.

Oliver: Dodger!

Dodger: Hey kid how've you been?

Then he looked and saw his friends.

Dog: You've grown a bit have you?

Oliver: Rita?!

Rita: Hey kid, still look cute has ever.

Oliver chuckled and hugged her, he always looked at her as a mother, and Rita likes to think of him as a son as well. Then he saw Tito, Francis, and Einstein and has they soon playing while Jenny and Mr. Fagin talked for a bit. Soon after they got done playing, Rita notice something about Oliver, he was acting a bit quite, Dodger notices this do, he always consider Oliver as a brother to him, he tapped Oliver causing him to look at Dodger.

Dodger: Hey kid everything okay?

Tito: You seem a bit sad, everything not good.

Oliver smiled a bit, he loved his friends very much, so must that he considers them family.

Oliver: It's fine, I love my new house, and Jenny of course.

Rita: Then what's wrong?

Oliver: It's Georgette.

Dodger: She's not giving you trouble is she?

Tito: Or she not sick or hurt right?

Oliver: No she's not sick, but she does look hurt, and I think it might be me.

Dodger: Kid that's nonsense talk, look at you a sweet and friendly guy like you, and you make her feel hurt?

Oliver told them what a happened, they looked at him, Oliver thought one of them, mostly Tito would be mad, Rita came over to him and petted him softly.

Rita: Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine, she just need some alone time that's all. You didn't mean to say those things did you?

Oliver: No, I mean it was sort of true, but I said it out of anger, and I know she does care for me, I feel horrible.

Dodger: Look kid, you and Georgette had a fight, she probably didn't mean to say those things do you, I think she might just be jealous.

Oliver: You think so?

Tito: Well we can't say for sure, but I'm for you two will work it out.

Einstein: He's right, everyone fights over something, I mean just look at Tito and Francis, these two fight all the time.

Francis: It's true we do, but we still care for one another and look out for each other.

Oliver: But I know something up with her, Jenny told me she wasn't always like this, so something or someone must have done something to make her act this way.

Dodger: Well if you feel that way kid then why don't you go and talk to her then?

Oliver: Well, what if she's still mad at me, I mean it really did hit her when I asked her that the first time; I don't want to force her to tell me.

Rita: If it makes you feel better, I can come over tomorrow and talk to her about it.

Oliver: You would?

Rita: Sure, she may not be the nicest dog, but you're right she still a dog and we're her friends, plus I would like to have another girl to talk to.

Oliver smiled and hugged her.

Oliver: Thanks Rita.

Rita smiled

Rita: No problem.

Just then Fagin called his dogs and he and Jenny went back home for the night.

At home the family was eating supper; Oliver was enjoying his food, when he notice Georgette was not eating. The guilt hit him hard, he couldn't help but to think that it was his fault, he tapped her gently.

Oliver: Georgette you oaky?

Georgette: I'm fine I'm just not hungry.

Georgette left the kitchen.

Jenny's mom: Honey Georgette is acting a bit strange.

Jenny's father: I'm sure she fine, but you're right she seems different. Look we're check on her tomorrow and if she still feels are she felt today, then I'll called a vet.

Night came Oliver was ready to go to bed, but he couldn't help thinking about Georgette.

Oliver (Thinking): It's my fault I shouldn't snapped at her I was just trying to protect my friends, but I went too far, I shouldn't have said those things.

Oliver had enough he hopped out of his couch, and went over to Georgette's room.

Meanwhile Georgette looked herself in her mirror and started grumbling.

Georgette: I don't care about anyone but myself, yeah, so I guess this is my thanks for trying to help the little furball for not getting captured!

She then sighed.

Georgette: But he's got a point, I don't care about anyone else, I only think about me, maybe I was too hard on the guy, he hasn't done anything to hurt me, so why does he and friends deserve the hate? Look at you, you're pathetic I'm actually feeling sorry for a cat, but he his family, and it's my job to help him I guess. You know I should fine him and apologize, yeah that's it, he's a good cat, he deserves better, I'll marched up to him and say…

As she opened the door she found Oliver at her front door, Oliver jumped a bit, this was awkward. They just look at each other, both feeling guilty. Oliver finally spoke.

Oliver: Hey Georgette.

Georgette was still quite, not sure on what to say, but she's spoke as well.

Georgette: Hello.

Oliver wanted to run, but he knew he had to make up for what he has done, so he spoke again.

Oliver: Can I come in talk to you for a bit?

Georgette looked at him, he looked nervous, but she sighed.

Georgette: Sure, come on in.

Oliver went in.


	3. Proud

Ch 3 Proud

Oliver went in Georgette; he can't really recall the last time he was in her room, in fact this might be the first time he has ever been in her room.

Oliver: You've got a nice place.

Georgette smiled a bit.

Georgette: Well a famous dog got to live somewhere special right?

They both paused and looked at each other, they both wanted to apologize to one another, but neither of them knew where to start.

Both: Look Oliver, Georgette I…

Oliver: Oh I'm sorry, you wanted to say something?

Georgette: Well what did you wanted to say?

Oliver: No you first, you are a lady after all.

Georgette: That's not what you said to me earlier ago.

Oliver stopped and looked down on his paws, Georgette notice, and felt guilty again.

Georgette: Hey I'm sorry, that was too far.

Oliver: No you're right, I shouldn't have said that do you earlier before, I was just mad about what you said to me and my friend it really hurt.

Georgette: You know I was thinking about what you've said, and you're right I really do only care about myself; I don't care for anyone else.

Oliver: No you're wrong, you said it yourself you help Dodger and his friends to protect me and Jenny, it shows you do care.

Georgette: Thanks, but that doesn't change the fact that I still only care about me.

Oliver: Well you might think you don't care, but I do, actually that's why I came over here, I was looking the way you acted today after the fight we had, and it me hate myself, I wanted to make sure you were alright.

Georgette looked at him, Oliver was something different to her, if this any other cat or dog, they would have left her alone and never speak to her, but here he was talking and feeling sorry for her.

Georgette: Now I feel like a jerk, I yell at you, ignore you, and insult you and friends everywhere, and yet you still care for me, why?

Oliver: Cause you're family.

Then it hit her, it's true she was part of the family, but she only kept to herself, and here was a cat who care for her and actually consider her family, Georgette didn't know whether to smile or cry, Oliver came up the nuzzle her.

Oliver: You okay?

Georgette: Thank you, I know don't what to say, I… I'm… I'm sorry.

Then he saw a tear in her eye, he hugged her.

Oliver: It's okay I forgive you.

Georgette: Okay this is getting cheesy; can you give me some space please?

Oliver laughed, and Georgette couldn't help but to laugh too.

Oliver: Georgette, I know you don't like me to ask you this, but I want to know. Jenny told me you use to act different, so what was your childhood like?

Georgette looked at him at first she would have denied or act it was nothing, but after what she's done to him and what he's done, she felt she had to tell him.

Georgette: You want to know?

Oliver nodded. Georgette sighed and began her story.

Georgette: Well I'll let you know that I was rise with a rich family I had a mother and a father and two other sisters. We were one of the riches poodles ever, and my mom and dad would see that we would stay clean and healthy as we can. I was just a puppy, so I didn't competed in any dog shows yet, but I would see my mother performing while my family watch, I always look forward to it seeing my mother run, jump, and do all sorts of tricks I would jumped up and down so much that my father at to try to control me. It's what made me want to become a show dog too.

Flashback

Announcer: And the winner of this years dog show is, Annie Banks!

The dogs and people clapped and cheered as Georgette's mother was giving a blue ribbon and a picture taking. She came out to see your husband smiling and hugging, the children came too.

Annie: Thanks everyone I had a great time.

Georgette's Father: You were wonderful honey, I'm proud of you.

Annie: Thanks dear.

Georgette ran to her mother, has her mother picked her up and kissed her.

Annie: Did you have fun Georgette?

Georgette's Father: I think she had all the fun she had; she couldn't take her eyes off of your performance.

Georgette: That was awesome mom, congratulations you deserved it!

Annie: Thank you Georgette, you ready to go home?

Georgette: Yes, please.

When they back home, Georgette's mother and rest of the poodles were given a bath, and later they were getting ready for bed, Georgette's mother and father looked to make sure everyone was in bed, but there was one missing.

Annie: Honey, where's Georgette?

Georgette's Father: Don't worry, I'm sure she's fine; come on let's find her.

As they were walking into the room, they found Georgette acting out the dog show from today, she ran and hopped over each pillow, she didn't stopped till she heard some clapping and turn and found her mother and father clapping. She smiled and bowed down.

Georgette: Did you like it?

Georgette's Father: It was great dear, but it's time for bed you know.

Georgette smiled and follow them to bed, as she was about to sleep she spoke to her parents.

Georgette: Mom, dad, I think I know what I want to be when I grow up.

Annie: And what's that dear?

Georgette: I want to be a show dog like you.

Her parents smile.

Annie: Why Georgette that's a lot of hard work, you've got to trained, you got be groom at all times, and there's lots of other stuff you have to do before you become a show.

Georgette: But I really want to do it, I'll train myself every day, and I'll groom an clean myself too, and I'll exercises too, and I'll…

Annie: Okay calm down, I get the idea.

Georgette: I just want to make your and dad proud.

They smiled.

Annie: Honey, you've already had, you and her sister are the best thing that's ever happened to us, and it's our job to make sure you're happy. If you want to be in a dog show, then that's fine, we'll be there to support you all the way.

Georgette looked up to them and smiled.

Georgette: Thanks mom, thanks dad, you're the best parents who ever lived, I love you.

Georgette's Father: We love you too, now get some rest, if you want to start training tomorrow.

Over the past few weeks, Georgette has started practicing for the dog show; she was learning every trick she can learn how to do. Her mother taught her some new ones as well, and she would watch her mother at every dog show to learn some new tricks. Finally her chanced came when she was invited at a dog show near Paris. She was in the dressing room getting ready, her mother was with her.

Annie: I can't believe, my daughter's all grown up, and now you get to be in your first dog show.

Georgette: I can't wait, but what's this number for mother?

Annie: Oh is just so the judges now which dog is who, you never know there might be another poodle that looks like us, so that's why we have a number.

Georgette: Oh.

Her mother looked at her and that sentence.

Annie: What's the matter dear aren't you excited?

Georgette: I am, I love this, but I'm a bit nervous, what if I don't good, and I let you down?

Her mother smiled.

Annie: Don't worry dear, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose, as long as you give it all you got and try your best, you'll still be number 1 to me. I was nervous too for the first time, and believe it or not I didn't win on my first try, but I still had fun and practices in order to improve myself, and look at me now. Honey the best I want you to have is fun, I don't care if you don't win or you've came in second, I care if you have fun or not, if you're having fun, then I'm having fun watching you have fun. Come here.

She hugged her daughter and she felt much better now.

Georgette: Thanks mother I promise I will have and I'm going to give it all I got make you proud!

Annie: That's the spirit!

Announcer: Attention, all dogs please make yourself into the runway please, again all dogs at the runway please.

Georgette: This is it, as soon as I march out that door I'm going to be just like my mother, strong and proud.

She turn and saw her mother crying.

Georgette: Mom are you okay?

Her mother smiled and hugged her tightly.

Annie: I'm fine is just, by daughter is not little anymore, she's a show dog now, and a proud one at that.

Georgette: Mom I'll always be you're favorite daughter, and you'll always be my mother, I said I'll make you proud, and I'm never going to break that promise.

With that she left her dressing room, as her mother smiled brightly at her.

The show was about start, Georgette was still a bit nervous, but she saw her family and how much they were cheering her that she forgot she was nervous and gave it all. She ran, she jumped, she did all sort of tricks, that by the time she was done, she was both tried, but had fun at the same time. Soon she was with the other dogs and they announced the winners, she didn't get first place, but she got second and for the prize she got a picture taken, although she was bit disappointed, her family came up and they all said she did a traffic job out there.

Annie: You were great honey, I'm so proud of you.

Georgette and her mother hugged as they were ready to go home.

Flashback ends.

Oliver looked at her with both a surprise and happy look on his face.

Oliver: Wow.

Georgette smiled after she finished her story.

Georgette: You know something, the main reason I still compete in these dog shows is to make my mother proud, that's why I train myself because it reminds me of the good old days I had with her. Something I wish she could see me now.

Oliver: You know, she would be really proud of you if see could see you know.

Georgette: Thanks kid you're right.

Oliver: What happened to her?

Georgette sighed.

Georgette: I think she's still around, but I'm not sure if she is or if my father is still around too. It was starting to be the time where we would go our separate ways, and soon me and my sisters were brought by the riches group of people, that's how I met and lived here with the Foxworths'.

Oliver: Do you miss your mother?

Georgette: A lot, she was the greatest mother that ever lived, she made me the strong poodle I am today, I really wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for her.

Oliver: At least you got do know you're mother, I never knew mine I don't even know what happed to her.

Georgette looked at him, she really now felt really sorry for him, he's a rough life ever sense he was a kitten and now she made a bit worst when he first came here.

Oliver: The only one I ever consider family is Dodger and his gang, and now look at me, I'm part of the family right?

Georgette smiled at him.

Georgette: Yes you are, I'm sorry you never got know you're mother, I can't even image what I would have become if I didn't knew my mother.

Oliver: You know, even though I'm sad, I'm also happy too, because if I did knew my mother, then I would never have met you or Dodger.

Georgette once again smiled at him, he was always a good hearted kitty, even if he was treated poorly, he still tried to look at the positive side.

Georgette: And you know I'm glad that you did meet me, otherwise I might have been like this forever.

Oliver: But that brings me to my second question, who or how did you became that way before I met you?

Georgette was about to answer when they heard a knock at the door.

Winston: Georgette, Oliver, it's time for bed now; you can do all the meowing and barking in the morning.

Oliver was sad he wanted to know, but he didn't want to upset Winston either, Georgette placed her hand in his back.

Georgette: Hey I'll tell you tomorrow, just remind me okay, now get some sleep.

Oliver smiled and quickly hugged her before we went to bed.

Oliver: Georgette?

Georgette turned and looked at him.

Oliver: For what is worth I think you're a good sister to me.

Georgette smiled at that.

Georgette: Thanks, and far as a little brother goes, you're okay.

Oliver smiled and went straight to bed, leaving Georgette smiling at him, before she went to bed too.


	4. Betrayal

Ch 4 Betrayal

It was morning and Oliver work up feeling very happy and pleases with himself. He felt a lot better after that talk with Georgette, and felt they both made up the fight.

Georgette woke from her room feeling better as well. She was glad Oliver was here and gave her another chance, she now realize that Oliver wasn't a bad kitty after all, she felt some changes were going to be made between her and Oliver. They were now going to act like a family to each other and try to get to know one another as well. She was just almost done getting all clean, when she heard a knock.

Georgette: Come in!

The door open reveling Oliver, he smiled and he gave Georgette a hug, Georgette smiled and hugged back.

Oliver: Morning Georgette.

Georgette: Morning kid, sleep well?

Oliver: I slept a lot better after what happen today.

Georgette: I did too, thanks for coming and talking to me, I really needed it.

Oliver: Hey, what are brother and sisters for right?

Georgette smiled brightly at that.

Georgette: You're right, and that's the first thing that's going to be changed, for now on we're going to try and get along, so if you have any problems come to me, and I'll try and help you.

Oliver: I promise as long as you do the same.

Georgette: I'm not so sure.

Oliver gave her a consider look, when she play with his fur and chuckle.

Georgette: I'm just kidding, of course I promise.

They hugged, when they heard a dog barking at front of her balcony. Oliver was worried; Georgette pushed him back a bit.

Georgette: Stay here kid I'm going to go check.

Oliver stayed while Georgette went out to investigate, she looked around when she heard someone called her name.

Dog: Georgette, down here!

She looked down and saw a face she hadn't seen in two months.

Georgette: Rita; is that you?

Rita: It can, and it is, it's been a while, but you still look like the same-old you from the last time we met.

Georgette was a bit in different in Oliver's friends, although she don't hate them, she doesn't really considers them friends, but for some reason she still accepts them enough.

Georgette: Look not to sound rude, but what you doing here, aren't you suppose to be with your friends?

Rita smile, she didn't care too much for attitude, but as a dog that was willing to give anyone a chance.

Rita: Oliver told me about you and the fight you two had, I told him I can come over and talk to you for a bit, because he was scared on making you mad, can I come in?

Georgette looked at her with a confuse face, then she turned and looked at Oliver, although she didn't care for his friends that much, she wouldn't mind having another girl to talk to, Oliver still didn't know who it was, Georgette smiled at him then turned back to Rita.

Georgette: Sure just come to the front door, and Jenny or Winston should be able to let you in.

Rita went around to the front, as Georgette turned and looked at Oliver, Oliver was still confused.

Georgette: Seems you forgot to tell me that you were going to bring a visitor over.

Oliver looked a bit worried.

Oliver: Oh was that Rita, I'm sorry, I just didn't know how to explain myself to you, cause I didn't want you to still be mad, so I thought Rita would come to help out.

Oliver was expecting her to be mad, but she just sighed.

Georgette: It's fine, honestly I rather it be her then the others.

Rita scratch on the door, and Jenny opened in and found her.

Jenny: Rita! What are you doing here?!

Rita jumped up to her and licked her face.

Jenny: Nice to see you too, are you here to see Oliver?

Rita barked.

Jenny: Okay come on in, I'll call Mr. Fagin and let him know you're here.

Rita went in and went to Georgette's room. Oliver ran up to her and hugged her, Rita chuckled a bit, with made Georgette smiled a bit too.

Georgette: Still looked the same as ever sense the last time we met.

Rita: Same here how's it been with you?

Georgette: Going fine, I should let you know that me and Oliver has made up our fight, and now we're brothers and sisters.

Rita smiled at that.

Rita: That's great news I'm very happy to here, though I think Dodger might get a bit jealous now that he knows Oliver's got a new sister.

They all chuckled at that.

Georgette: Speaking of Dodger, how is he and rest of your friends doing?

Rita: We're all doing fine, Dodgers the same; he's leader and street wise too. Einstein okay, thought he's starting to become too old to move or work properly, so we try our best to take care of him. Francis and Tito still fight, and it's either me or Dodger that as to break up the fight.

Georgette: So you guys are just the same as ever?

Rita: Very much. Well it's great that you've two had made up; I guess you don't need me then.

Oliver: Rita wait!

Rita stopped and turned to Oliver.

Rita: Yes, what is it?

Oliver: Georgette was going to tell me the second part to her story, do you want to here? I mean you didn't come here for nothing.

Rita: Oh, I don't think that's a good idea, I mean, I don't want to but in or anything.

Georgette did remember the promise she made to Oliver, but now she wasn't sure about Rita though, I mean she's nice and is a wise dog, but she didn't fully trust her yet, but she did come here to try and help her out.

Georgette: Actually I don't mind telling you the story, the kid right; you didn't come here for nothing you can stay if you want.

Rita thought for a moment, she wanted to leave, but she could tell that Georgette as changed sense she last met her.

Rita: Okay I'll stay; beside I don't think Oliver giving me any choice.

Georgette: Okay, before we start I want to show you something.

Georgette went to grab a picture frame and showed it to Rita.

Georgette: Rita; do you remember this?

Rita looked and saw a picture of a dog with a green bowtie.

Rita: Yeah, I remember; that's the one I asked you about, but you said it was none of my business.

Georgette: Well, now it is you're business, because he used to be my boyfriend.

Oliver and Rita looked at her with wide eyes, while Georgette looked angry.

Georgette: Before I start, I want you both to promise me that you don't tell this to anyone else.

Rita and Oliver looked with wide eyes again.

Georgette: I mean it, I don't want you telling this to your friends, if they want to know I'll tell them, promise?

Rita though for a moment, but she could tell she looked dead serious.

Rita: Promise.

Oliver looked at her before he said the same thing, and Georgette began her story.

Georgette sighed.

Georgette: It all started when I moved to New York City and I came to live here with the Foxworths'. I was around 2 years after I moved I was still nervous and didn't know what to expect. When I enter my new home my first thoughts was this looks nice it remind me a bit of my old home so I was okay at first, then they gave me a bath and they took good care of me, my nervous was gone for the most part, but I still didn't know what to expect.

Flashback

Mr. Foxworth: And this is where you'll stay, it's not much, but it'll have to do till we make you your own room.

Georgette looked around and found out that she'll be sleeping in the parent's room.

Mr. Foxworth: Do you like it?

She turned back and try to smile, but she was still not use to this yet. Mr. Foxworth notice and spoke kindly to her.

Mr. Foxworth: Hey, I know this is still new to you, and you probably miss your family don't you?

Georgette wimped a bit in agreement, Mr. Foxworth continued to speak kindly to her.

Mr. Foxworth: I know it's hard, most people don't like being separated by their love ones, but it's a part of growing up and it's a start of a new chapter for them. It might be good, or it might be bad it just how they live with it and yours is going to be good I can tell you that.

Georgette looked up and smiled a bit.

Mr. Foxworth: We have a daughter named Jenny who should be back from school soon, I'm sure you two will get along great. Come on, give me a paw.

Georgette looked at him.

Georgette (Thinking): He seems like a nice man, he reminds me of my father; maybe this won't so scary after all.

She leant out a paw and they shook.

Mr. Foxworth: Good girl, I think you'll like it here.

Just then they heard a sound of a vehicle and Georgette look out the window and saw a yellow school bus, Mr. Foxworth smiled.

Mr. Foxworth: Jenny's home, come on let's go meet her.

Georgette followed Mr. Foxworth.

Jenny: Mom, dad, I'm home.

Mrs. Foxworth: Hello dear, how was school?

Jenny: It was great; I got an A at spelling!

Mrs. Foxworth: That's wonderful honey.

Mr. Foxworth: Hey princess!

Jenny: Hi Dad!

Mr. Foxworth: Guess what; I got a surprise for you.

Jenny: What is it?

Just then she saw something on top of a stairs and smiled brightly. Georgette looked at her, and was about to go back, but decided to come down anyway. She looked at the girl and started to sniff her; Jenny giggle and smiled while she did, forcing Georgette to smile herself and lick the girl. Her parents smile.

Mrs. Foxworth: I think she likes you.

Jenny: Mom, dad, she wonderful are we goanna keep her?

Mr. Foxworth: Yes dear we are she's part of the family now.

Georgette barked happily at that.

Jenny: Does she have a name?

Mr. Foxworth: Her original name is Georgette, but we can call her something else if you like.

Georgette looked nervous she didn't want another name.

Jenny: Actually I like that name, let's keep it.

Georgette barked and jumped and lick Jenny's face some more, when she notice a magazine she was holding and grab it.

Jenny: What's wrong?

Mrs. Foxworth: What have you got there dear?

Jenny: It's a magazine, my friend let me borrow it for a day, but what are you looking at Georgette?

Georgette saw an advertisement for a dog show coming in 2 weeks, and barked happily. Mr. Foxworth looked at it and then looked at Georgette and smiled.

Mr. Foxworth: She looking at this, she wants to be in a dog show.

Georgette jumped up and down and kept barking.

Mrs. Foxworth: Well this is all so sudden, I mean we haven't trained her yet, and she just got here.

Mr. Foxworth: Well its two weeks, we have enough time to train her until then, and she really wants to do it.

Georgette looked at them with pleading eyes, till Mrs. Foxworth gave in.

Mrs. Foxworth: Okay, call the number and have her sign up dear.

Georgette barked happily, causing Jenny to smile.

So for the past two weeks Georgette trained herself to get ready for the dog show. Her new owners try to teach her some tricks, sometimes she do them, other times she try the tricks she already knew and improve them some more. During the time she was still getting use to her new house, and her new owners did everything they could to make her happy, although she was still not use to them yet, she was slowly starting to like them.

At last the day came when she was getting ready for the dog show. She was in her dressing room and Jenny was there to give her a brush and some grooming.

Jenny: This is it Georgette your big day on competing in a dog show.

Georgette looked herself in the mirror feeling happy and proud of herself, but then she felt nervous as this was her first time where her family couldn't see her in the dog show, she felt rather lonely. Jenny petted her softly.

Jenny: Hey everything will be alright, just to your best. I'm so you'll do fine; you've practicing a lot to get yourself ready for the big event.

Georgette looked up to her then she though on what her mother would say, she smiled and walked to her place at the dog show.

Georgette gave it her all; she did every trick that she knew to help her with the obstacle course, she was tried at the end, but felt strong and proud. The show was over and they were ready to announce the winner.

Announcer: And the winner of this year dog show is… Georgette Foxworth!

Georgette couldn't believe her ears when she heard the news, then she saw her new owners cheering and clapping for her. The won a blue ribbon, some flowers, and she got her picture taken. She felt so proud that she almost cried.

Georgette (Thinking): Thanks mom, thanks dad.

At home the Foxworths gave her a stake as a reward for her hard work and as time went on, whenever a new dog show would come up she would enter it, trained herself to get ready, and every chance she would win 1st place, so much so, that the Foxworths made a new room all for Georgette where she can keep the blue ribbons she's won, and a mirror for herself, and because she and the Foxworth were growing famous, they didn't have enough time to spend with Jenny or Georgette. They felt real bad about this, so they hired a butler name Winston to keep them busy and to check on them every day.

Georgette felt like the happiest poodle on earth. She has lots of fun at the dog show, and every time she would look at her ribbons she would wonder what her mother would say, although she liked being famous, she was still glad to do that a lot people was caring for her, boy did she learn that the hard way, when he came.

Later in the afternoon, Jenny and Winston was taking Georgette for a walk in the park. They stopped by the bench and Winston sat for a bit, while Jenny played fetch with Georgette. She threw the stick a little far, and as ran to get it, she accidently bumped into a dog.

Dog: Hey, watch it!

Georgette looked a bit nervous.

Georgette: I'm sorry, I…I… d…di…didn't see you.

The dog turn around and notice her, then she mood change.

Dog: Oh, hey I'm sorry for snapping at you, I didn't know you were this pretty.

Georgette blushed a bit when she her that.

Georgette: I'm a really that pretty?

Dog: I'll say you're a beautiful poodle that's for sure.

Georgette: Um, thank you, that's, that's really sweet.

She looked into him, she something was beating in her chest.

Dog: Excuse me, but do you have a name?

Georgette: Georgette.

Dog: Georgette? Wait a minute, the same Georgette that won three blue ribbons at the dog shows?

Georgette: That's me.

Dog looked at her in amazement.

Dog: Wow, it's an honor to meet you.

Georgette: Thanks, what's your name?

Frank: You can call me Frank.

Georgette: Doesn't sound romantic, but it's a nice name.

Frank: Thanks, hey when's your next dog show?

Georgette: Well I don't know yet, but my owners said it should be here soon.

Frank: Well if you're not busy why don't you come down here and we can practices together.

Georgette: You mean like a date?

Frank: Well not really, but it can be if you want.

Georgette blush a bit some more, she felt the thump getting louder.

Georgette: Okay I'll see you tomorrow then?

Frank: Sure, same time?

Georgette: Of course.

Jenny: Georgette it's time to go!

Georgette: That's my owner I'll see you later.

Frank: Bye.

After their first meet, they spent most of their time at the park getting her ready for the dog show. He ran with her, played some games with her, and even taught her some tricks that he knows. During those days, they loved each other more and more, and every night Georgette would keep thinking about him, it seems he was just right for her. She one two dog shows thanks to his help, everything was going well, until that day, when it happened.

It was another day for Georgette to do some training to get ready for the next dog show, she was racing some laps around the park, and Frank was there timing her.

Frank: 14mins

Georgette: What?! I minute over my last record, this is getting stupid now!

Frank: Well it's not that bad; maybe you're just having a bad day or something.

Georgette: But I'm fine, are you sure it's not just my paws or something, maybe I sprang them.

Frank: Georgette, calm down you're doing just fine do want to stop early and just the two of us walk?

Georgette: Sure.

They went on their walk, then two weeks later the dog show came and Georgette was really nervous about it. Jenny went to get her some water, when Frank entered her room.

Frank: Hey are you feeling okay?

Georgette: I don't know, I'm ready, but I've never been more nervous before in my life.

Frank: Hey, clam down I'm sure you'll do fine, just do you best, you've trained enough times and you might win it, and I know you will.

Georgette looked at him, he then kissed her on the cheek and she felt great care in him, she was now feeling better than ever.

The dog show just started and Georgette was the first to go, she did the obstacle course fine, though she made a few mistakes, at the end she ended up in 3rd place, which she felt a bit bad. When she came back to her dressing room, Jenny and her parents were there to comfort her.

Mr. Foxworth: Aw come on Georgette; don't beat yourself hard, you still did well out there.

Jenny: Yeah, and you still get some dog bones, and $50,000 for us, isn't that great?

She didn't respond, she just looked at them, then she heard Frank coming in, and she went out the door leaving the family to follow her.

Frank: What was that over there?

Georgette: Look I did my best okay, I was just thinking too hard.

Frank: Your best wasn't good enough!

Georgette: What more do you want from me?! I did want I could do!

Frank: Well if that's the way you feel then consider this relationship over.

Georgette: Fine!

And with that they both left, and that day Georgette felt really worst.

A/N: Yeah I admit that the ending is not the best, it was more on that I didn't know how to end this chapter, but I promise that the final chapter will be a bit better.


	5. Afterlife

Ch 5

Afterlife

As Georgette was finishing her story, Rita and Oliver looked at her at shocked.

Georgette: You know every time I look back on that day, I would hate myself, and him as well. I knew I was too angry, but he never came back to me or try to help me. We never spoke to each other since that day.

Rita: I'm really sorry what happen.

Georgette: Thanks, but in a way I deserved it.

Rita: Well it's hard to say who deserved what, but that doesn't mean no one else cares for you, or you shouldn't give up just like that. I mean if it wasn't for Oliver or me, who knows where you will be.

Georgette: That's true, I thank you for coming here and hearing my story, and thanks Oliver for giving me a chance.

Oliver: No problem, glad we at least talked.

Georgette just smiled a bit.

Rita: Well I should be heading off now, see you later.

Georgette: Wait Rita.

Rita turned and looked at her.

Georgette: You um, haven't forgotten your promise, please don't tell anyone.

Rita smiled.

Rita: Your secret is safe with me.

And with that she left.

Georgette stayed and looked at Oliver.

Oliver: Well I guess I should get back to I'm a bit tired. Thanks for trusting me.

Georgette: Well thank you for the help.

They gave each other a quick hug, while Oliver went back for a nap, Georgette turned and looked herself in the mirror.

Georgette: Yep, things are going to be quite different.


End file.
